Anyelir Merah
by amariys
Summary: Anyelir merah akan selalu mengingatkan Aomine akan hari kelulusan, Teikou dan Kise. Ao/Kise.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul: **Anyelir Merah

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **1635 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Anyelir merah akan selalu mengingatkan Aomine akan hari kelulusan, Teikou dan Kise.

* * *

Kise Ryouta menghela napas panjang seraya memandang pohon sakura yang bermekaran di halaman sekolahnya. Di tangannya, sebuah gulungan ijazah tergenggam dan siswa-siswi di sekitarnya tersenyum lega di hari kelulusan mereka dari Teikou. Seharusnya Kise pun merasa senang. Hari ini ia telah resmi lulus dari Teikou dan dapat menikmati libur panjang sebelum saatnya ia masuk ke Kaijou, sekolah yang memang telah ia pilih sebelumnya. Sayang, Kise justru merasa sedih di hari kelulusannya ini. Bukan karena ia terlalu mencintai kesehariannya di Teikou, namun karena masih ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan sebelum menanggalkan seragam Teikou untuk selamanya. Kenyataan bahwa keinginannya untuk berfoto bersama seluruh pemain regular Teikou tidak akan bisa terpenuhi kini membuat Kise merasa sedih.

Pria berambut pirang itu berjalan tanpa arah, sesekali menanggapi permintaan para siswi untuk berfoto bersama, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan gedung olahraga. Kise menautkan alisnya sebelum menatap ke arah kedua tungkainya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana ia dapat berada di sana tanpa sadar. Sejujurnya, Kise sama sekali tidak ingin menginjakkan kaki di gedung olahraga, tidak sejak ia tak pernah lagi merasakan kebahagiaan tiap kali mereka berlatih ataupun bertanding. Tidak sejak Kuroko mengundurkan diri.

Sayangnya, kedua tungkai Kise seperti memiliki pemikiran sendiri dan mereka mengayun dengan mudah, membawa Kise ke dalam gedung olahraga yang lengang. Kise berhenti beberapa langkah di depan pintu, hanya menatap lapangan kosong di hadapannya. Benak Kise dengan mudah mengisi kekosongan itu dengan bayangan para anggota tim basket Teikou yang sedang berlatih. Akashi akan berada di pinggir lapangan, sesekali meneriakkan perintah kepada para pemain, Midorima akan terus menembak tanpa pernah meleset sekalipun, Murasakibara berdiri di bawah ring dengan ekspresi bosan, walau tak ada satupun tembakan lawan yang lolos dari penjagaannya dan—di sini Kise merasakan sakit yang sudah sangat ia kenal—Kuroko pun berada di sana, memberikan operan-operan tak terlihat kepada Aomine yang dengan segera memasukkan bola dengan gayanya yang selalu memukau Kise.

Pandangan Kise sekejap menjadi buram. Bibirnya membentuk lengkung senyum getir sebelum ia memarahi dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya mengenang masa lalu. Ia tak akan bisa memutar kembali aliran waktu. Kise baru saja hendak berpaling dari gambaran masa-masa terindah baginya saat siluet seseorang yang berdiri di tengah lapangan menangkap perhatiannya. Pria itu hanya berdiri di sana, seolah sama-sama terpaku oleh kenangan yang melekat di gedung tersebut, seperti Kise. Sosok itu bertubuh tinggi, berdiri dengan posisi arogan dan kepala yang sedikit menengadah menatap ring. Kise hanya melihat punggung pria itu dari kejauhan, namun ia tak butuh melihat lebih jauh lagi.

Kise sangat mengenal punggung yang selalu ia kejar, punggung seorang Aomine Daiki.

Seketika, Kise merasa sulit untuk bernapas, seolah ada beban berat yang diletakkan tepat di dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan dan bibirnya terasa kering sementara keringat membuat telapak tangannya licin. Kise gugup. Ia sudah tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Aomine; tidak semenjak Kuroko mengundurkan diri dan Aomine berubah menjadi seseorang yang tak pernah menikmati permainan basket. Bertemu dengan Aomine di hari kelulusan nampak seperti candaan tak lucu dari Dewi Fortuna baginya.

Kise bergeming. Ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Aomine karena ia tahu tak ada satupun yang bisa Kise katakan kepada sang pemain kunci Teikou. Namun, di satu sisi, Kise tak ingin berpisah begitu saja dengan Aomine, idola pertamanya, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Terlebih, punggung Aomine yang berdiri sendirian di sana terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Tanpa keputusan pasti, Kise melangkah mendekati Aomine. Bunyi yang dihasilkan saat sol sepatunya menyentuh lantai gedung memantul di sekitar ruangan, memecah keheningan yang ada. Aomine menoleh, bola mata beriris birunya menatap sosok Kise yang tersenyum tipis, kemudian kembali berpaling tanpa kata-kata. Senyum Kise mengembang. Setidaknya Aomine tidak menolak kehadirannya.

"Aominecchi," Kise memulai dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari biasanya. Tangannya yang bebas terkepal erat. "Apa Momocchi tahu kau ada di sini?"

"Satsuki bukan ibuku. Dia tidak perlu mengetahui segala hal tentangku." Aomine menggerutu. "Kau sendiri, sedang apa di sini? Apa para _fans_-mu tidak akan mencari-cari Kise Ryouta, sang model, hmm?"

Kise tertawa wajar. Ia telah terbiasa dengan cemoohan semacam itu dari Aomine. Terlalu terbiasa, mungkin, hingga ia justru merasa lega mendengar perkataan merendahkan itu kembali terarahkan kepadanya. "Tidak akan. Lagipula, Kise Ryouta sang model sedang tidak ada di sini, sekarang."

Jawaban Kise berhasil membuat Aomine kembali memandangnya. Kali ini, sorot pandangan Aomine terlihat sedikit berbeda. Kedua alisnya bertaut tidak senang dan ia membuka mulutnya sebelum berhenti dan mengurungkan niat awalnya. Nampaknya, Aomine akhirnya ingat bahwa ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan mantan rekan-rekan satu timnya lagi.

Kembali keheningan merajai seisi gedung. Kedua pria yang berada di sana tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, menatap ke arah ring dan mengenang semua tawa, canda, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang sempat mereka bagi di sana. Mereka berdua mungkin akan merindukan masa-masa itu, namun tak ada satupun yang akan mengakuinya. Tidak dengan ego mereka saat ini.

Kise menjengit, tak tahan dengan tekanan yang dihasilkan oleh sunyi. Aomine mengizinkan bibirnya membentuk lengkung tipis. Mereka berdua sebetulnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Kemudian, Aomine menghela napas, memutuskan untuk mengasihani Kise untuk sekali ini. Lagipula, mereka mungkin tidak akan bertemu sebagai teman lagi setelah ini. Tidak setelah mereka masuk ke sekolah yang berbeda.

"Kau pernah menyangka tiga tahun akan berlalu secepat ini?"

Kise menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. "Tidak. Kurasa waktu memang terasa berlalu dengan lebih cepat saat kau sedang bersenang-senang."

Aomine terdiam mencerna perkataan Kise. Bersenang-senang. Entah apakah kata itu tepat digunakan untuk menggambarkan apa yang telah mereka lalui selama tiga tahun di Teikou. Memang, pada awalnya mereka semua bersenang-senang di dalam lapangan, hanya sekadar menikmati permainan basket tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Namun, seiring dengan tumpukan kemenangan yang mereka capai, perlahan kesenangan itu memudar. Basket bukan lagi permainan yang bisa membuat jantung Aomine berdebar lebih cepat karena adrenalin. Tak ada lagi senyuman kemenangan di akhir pertandingan. Kemenangan absolut selalu mereka dapatkan. Apakah mereka, pada akhirnya, benar-benar telah bersenang-senang?

Kemudian Aomine mengingat saat-saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang latihan, sekadar berkumpul untuk menikmati es krim bersama dan melontarkan candaan-candaan ringan. Mungkin, mereka memang telah bersenang-senang. Walaupun demikian, Aomine tidak dapat menyuarakan persetujuan ataupun bantahan untuk menanggapi pernyataan Kise. Ia memutuskan untuk bungkam.

"Aominecchi, ke mana kau akan melanjutkan sekolah?" Kise memecah keheningan sebelum keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Aku belum memutuskannya," Aomine mengedikkan bahu sebelum memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Aneh rasanya berbicara seperti ini kepada Kise, terutama di hari kelulusan mereka. "Tapi, kurasa aku ingin masuk ke sekolah yang memiliki hubungan dengan kepolisian."

"Eh? Aominecchi ingin menjadi polisi?" Keterkejutan membuat Kise berpaling menatap pemain kunci Teikou. Bola mata beriris cokelat madu beradu pandang dengan dua manik biru tua. Napas Kise tercekat. Pandangan Aomine tak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa kecil di hadapan pria itu. Hanya saja, kali ini kedua lutut Kise terasa lemas bukan karena intimidasi, melainkan karena sorot pandang lembut Aomine yang belum pernah Kise lihat sebelumnya. Dan … apa itu rona merah yang mengotori kedua pipi Aomine? Kise tak dapat memercayai penglihatannya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah jika aku ingin menjadi polisi, huh?" Aomine bertanya dengan ketus walaupun rona merah di kedua pipinya semakin gelap. Ia memang tipe yang menutupi rasa malunya dengan amarah.

"…" Untuk sesaat Kise tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Aomine dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka dan mata terbelalak. Namun, kemudian, Kise tak dapat menahan dengus tawa yang keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Pfft! Aominecchi menjadi seorang polisi! Aku yakin anak-anak akan ketakutan saat melihatmu!" Kise tergelak.

"Kau-! Berani-beraninya meledekku seperti itu, bodoh!" Aomine bergerak tanpa berpikir, memiting kepala Kise dan mengacak-acak rambut sang model. "Kuberitahu saja, ya, aku pasti bisa menjadi polisi yang hebat dan terkenal!"

Kise masih tergelak, walaupun ia mulai berontak untuk melepaskan diri. Tawanya hampir-hampir memasuki taraf histeris, namun ia tidak peduli. Ia lega, karena ternyata Aomine tidak berubah sama sekali. "Maaf, maaf! Lepaskan aku, Aominecchi! Rambutku bisa rontok kalau kau terus mengacaknya seperti itu!"

"Heh. Aku yakin kau tidak akan laku lagi sebagai model kalau hal itu sampai terjadi." Aomine mengejek dengan seulas seringai di wajahnya, walaupun ia tetap menuruti permintaan Kise dan melepaskan pria berambut pirang itu.

"Jahat sekali. Asal kau tahu, aku terpilih menjadi model karena wajahku, bukan rambutku, Aominecchi." Kise segera merapikan rambutnya, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Tidak usah bangga dengan hal itu, Nona Cantik." Aomine memutar bola matanya pelan.

Kekesalan Kise tidak bertahan lama setelah itu. Wajah masamnya segera berganti cerah hanya dalam hitungan detik dan ia pun tersenyum lebar saat mengatakan, "Tenang saja, aku yakin Aominecchi akan menjadi polisi yang hebat! Lagipula, Aominecchi selalu dapat menjadi yang terbaik dalam hal yang digelutinya."

Aomine cukup terkejut mendengar dukungan dari Kise. Ia berkedip memandang rekan sekaligus rivalnya itu, sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum tipis yang tak bisa ia tahan terbentuk di wajahnya. "_Trims_, Kise."

Seketika, Kise merasa kedua pipinya terasa panas dan ia tahu bahwa rona merah dapat terlihat jelas di sana. Ia memalingkan wajah, tidak mau Aomine melihat ekspresinya saat ini. "A-ah. Tidak masalah, Aominecchi! Selamat berjuang di tes penerimaan nanti! Aku harus pulang sekarang!" Kise bahkan tidak menunggu reaksi dari Aomine sebelum ia berlari keluar dari gedung olahraga, merutuki jantungnya yang berdebar dengan terlalu cepat.

Aomine hanya bisa memandangi sosok Kise yang berlari meninggalkannya dengan wajah memerah. Tangannya terulur, seolah hendak menahan Kise, walaupun kemudian ia menurunkannya kembali dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa-apaan itu tadi?"

Pertanyaan Aomine meninggalkan gaung di gedung kosong itu, namun tak ada jawaban yang membalasnya.

**xXXx**

Keesokan harinya, Aomine Daiki dikejutkan dengan adanya paket yang dikirimkan ke rumahnya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah buku berjudul _Tokyo Zodiac Murder_ dan saat Aomine membuka halaman pertama buku itu, sebuah surat dan pembatas buku dari anyelir merah yang dikeringkan terjatuh. Aomine mengambil keduanya dari tanah dan membaca isi surat tersebut.

_Aominecchi,_

_Selamat berjuang untuk menjadi seorang polisi! Bermain _one-on-one _dengan seorang polisi pasti sangat menyenangkan!_

_.Kise_

Kedua alis Aomine terangkat setelahnya, walaupun sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa ia mengerti perlahan timbul di dalam dirinya. Aomine masih tersenyum saat Satsuki menjemputnya. Saat gadis berambut merah muda itu menanyakan apa yang membuatnya tersenyum, Aomine hanya menyeringai dan menjawab,

"Rahasia."

Di dalam tasnya, setangkai anyelir merah terselip di antara halaman buku catatan Aomine.

**xXXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul: **Anyelir Merah (02/02)

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **2835 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Momoi Satsuki.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya. _Tokyo Zodiac Murders _pun bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Anyelir merah akan selalu mengingatkan Aomine akan hari kelulusan, Teikou dan Kise.

* * *

Aomine memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan kedua alis yang bertaut. Di dalam benaknya, pertandingan terakhir yang ia lakukan dengan Kise di _interhigh _kembali terputar. Kesungguhan Kise saat berhadapan dengannya dan, terutama, kata-kata yang Kise lontarkan seolah menanamkan diri di ingatan Aomine.

_Aku akan berhenti mengagumimu._

Kise telah mengatakan hal itu. Aomine tidak pernah menyangka kata-kata sederhana itu akan dapat membuatnya sangat kesal. Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak pertandingan Touou melawan Kaijou, namun Aomine tetap tak dapat meredam kekesalannya. Kise tidak punya hak untuk berhenti mengaguminya. Terutama tidak saat pemain kunci Kaijou itu belum dapat mengalahkannya.

"Tsk," Aomine mendecih pelan sebelum menutup kedua matanya. Ia tidak suka ini. Semenjak berhadapan dengan Kuroko dan Kise sebagai lawan di pertandingan, Aomine merasa ada yang hilang dari dirinya. Mungkin ia pun tidak berhak marah kepada para mantan rekan satu timnya, namun Aomine tetap tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia merasa Kise dan Kuroko telah mengkhianatinya.

Konyol. Aomine pun menyadari pemikirannya sangat bodoh, namun tetap ia ingin mengalahkan Kagami dan Kaijou dengan telak hanya untuk membuat Kuroko dan Kise sadar tak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menggantikan Aomine. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Kise dan Kuroko adalah dua orang yang sangat mengenal kemampuan Aomine, tidak seharusnya mereka bergantung kepada tim baru mereka untuk mengalahkannya!

Kekesalan Aomine perlahan memuncak dan ia baru saja memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar untuk mendinginkan kepala saat suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aomine bangkit ke posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur tepat saat pintu kamar mengayun terbuka dan Momoi Satsuki masuk dengan wajah kesal.

"Aomine-_kun_! Lagi-lagi kau bolos latihan!" Satsuki melangkah dengan hati-hati ke dalam kamar Aomine, berusaha untuk tidak menginjak sampah kertas, bungkus makanan dan entah-apa-lagi yang berserakan di lantai kamar Aomine.

"Ah, kau berisik sekali, Satsuki._ Interhigh _sudah berakhir. Tidak ada gunanya juga kita berlatih lagi." Aomine menjawab dengan malas sebelum kembali merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

Satsuki hanya dapat menghela napas. Aomine memang benar. Setelah _interhigh_, mereka memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat hingga _Winter Cup_ dimulai dan para anggota tim basket Touou pun telah memaklumi ketidakhadiran Aomine. Bagi Touou, yang terpenting adalah kemenangan. Pemain kunci mereka bisa bertindak sesuka hati selama ia dapat memberikan kemenangan mutlak. Seperti Teikou dulu.

"_Mou_! Setidaknya, kalau kau akan membolos, kau bisa membereskan kamarmu, Aomine-_kun_. Kamar ini benar-benar berantakan, aku heran kau bisa betah!" Satsuki menarik tangan Aomine yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur. "Ayo, kau dan aku akan membereskan kamar ini sekarang!"

"Hah? Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Untuk apa aku membereskan kamar yang nantinya akan berantakan lagi? Kalau kau ingin membereskannya, silakan saja, tapi jangan bawa-bawa aku juga!" Aomine membalas sengit, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh kekesalan Satsuki.

Kedua bola mata Satsuki memicing. "Oh, kau akan membantuku, Aomine-_kun_. Kalau tidak, akan kuberitahu ibumu di mana kau menyimpan majalah-majalah Horikita Mai yang sangat berharga bagimu itu." Ia mengancam dengan tenang, seulas senyum manis bahkan hadir di wajahnya.

Aomine terlonjak bangun dengan ancaman itu. Ia memelotot, namun Satsuki hanya membalas tatapannya dengan tenang. Nampaknya, menjadi teman masa kecil Aomine membuat Satsuki kebal dengan segala cara intimidasi yang dilakukan olehnya. Akhirnya Aomine pun mengesah pelan.

"Tch. Baik, aku akan membantumu, tapi setelah itu sebaiknya kau pulang!"

Senyuman Satsuki merekah. "Ya, tentu saja, Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine tahu ia baru saja menandatangani perjanjian dengan seorang iblis.

**xXXx**

"Nah, dengan ini selesai!" Satsuki berkata riang setelah meletakkan buku pelajaran terakhir yang tergeletak di lantai ke dalam rak buku. Gadis itu terlihat cukup puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya. Ruangan yang sebelumnya lebih pantas disebut sebagai lokasi kapal pecah kini sudah cukup layak disebut kamar. Setidaknya, sudah tidak ada lagi sampah ataupun barang yang berserakan di lantai.

Aomine sendiri sudah kembali merebahkan diri di kasur, peluh dapat terlihat jelas di tubuhnya. Ia nampak sangat lelah. Saat mendengar perkataan Satsuki, Aomine memberikan tatapan tajam kepada teman masa kecilnya tersebut. "Kau, Satsuki … kau sengaja membuatku melakukan semuanya sementara kau hanya mengawasi! Brengsek."

"Apa yang salah dengan itu? Ini kamarmu, Aomine-_kun_, dan sudah sewajarnya laki-laki melakukan pekerjaan wanita untuknya, kan?" Tidak ada penyesalan yang terdengar di balasan Satsuki. Aomine hanya bisa menggerutu. "Tapi, tidak kusangka, buku-bukumu ternyata banyak juga. Walaupun, sebagian besar tentang kriminalitas. Kau serius mau menjadi polisi, Aomine-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja," Aomine mendengus. "Aku akan masuk ke akademi kepolisian setelah lulus dari Touou nanti. Lagipula, aku tidak akan bisa hidup hanya dari bermain basket."

Penyesalan dan kesedihan yang dapat Satsuki deteksi dari nada suara Aomine membuatnya terdiam. Ia memutuskan untuk memusatkan perhatiannya kepada buku-buku yang berjajar rapi di dalam rak, membaca judul yang terketik di pinggir buku. Kemudian, kedua alis Satsuki terangkat saat ia menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik baginya.

"Kau punya _Tokyo Zodiac Murders_? Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku? Aku sudah ingin membacanya dari dulu!" Satsuki mengambil buku yang ia maksud dari rak dan berbalik untuk menatap Aomine dengan kesal.

Bola mata beriris biru tua Aomine berpindah fokus ke arah Satsuki. Ia masih ingat dengan baik bagaimana ia mendapatkan buku itu. "Mana kutahu kau akan tertarik dengan buku seperti itu, bodoh! Lagipula, buku itu hadiah dari seseorang. Kembalikan."

Alih-alih mengacuhkan perkataan Aomine, Satsuki mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir kasur Aomine, sama sekali tidak peduli teman masa kecilnya yang kini telah menjadi seorang remaja pun berada di sana. Ia kemudian mulai membuka novel di tangannya dan cukup terkejut saat sebuah pembatas buku dengan anyelir merah kering terjatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Aomine-_kun_, aku tak percaya seleramu seperti ini."

"Bukan aku yang memilihnya," Aomine memutar bola matanya. "pembatas buku itu pun pemberian."

"Hmm, dari pemberi buku ini juga?" Satsuki mengambil pembatas buku tersebut dan mulai mengamatinya. Anyelir merah yang tertempel di pembatas buku itu masih terlihat indah, walaupun sudah dikeringkan.

"Ya. Kalau bukan karena pemberian, sudah akan kubuang." Aomine berbohong. Ia tidak mungkin membuang pemberian Kise. Terutama tidak saat bunga anyelir merah kini selalu mengingatkan Aomine pada hari kelulusan, Teikou, dan seorang _small forward_.

"Kau tidak boleh membuangnya, Dai-_chan_, karena anyelir merah memiliki arti khusus."

Sejujurnya, panggilan masa kecilnya yang kembali terucap dari bibir Satsukilah yang menangkap perhatian Aomine terlebih dahulu. Sudah sangat lama sejak ia terakhir mendengar Satsuki memanggilnya seperti itu dan, walau Aomine tidak akan mengakuinya bahkan di bawah ancaman, ia sedikit merindukannya. Kemudian, sisa perkataan Satsuki tercerna olehnya. Aomine menautkan alisnya.

"Memangnya apa arti dari anyelir merah?"

Satsuki memberikan Aomine sebuah tatapan tajam, tapi kemudian mengesah. Aomine memang tipe orang yang tidak akan memedulikan petunjuk-petunjuk samar. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan ia sama sekali tidak berusaha mencari tahu makna bunga yang diberikan olehnya.

"Anyelir merah memiliki arti utama … kekaguman. Orang yang memberikan ini kepadamu pasti sangat mengagumimu, Dai-_chan_."

**xXXx **

Aomine duduk di sebuah ayunan yang berderik pelan di bawah berat tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah layar ponselnya dengan alis yang bertaut. Novel _Tokyo Zodiac Murders_ terbuka di pangkuannya, walaupun Aomine sama sekali tidak sedang membaca. Ia mengesah pelan sebelum menutup layar ponselnya dan mendongak menatap langit senja. Orang yang ia tunggu belum juga datang.

Aomine memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku sebelum akhirnya memberikan perhatian kepada halaman penuh kata-kata yang ada di pangkuannya. Sebetulnya, ia tidak perlu lagi membaca novel itu. Ia sudah hafal keseluruhan alur ceritanya. Sudah tak terhitung lagi seberapa sering ia mengisi waktu luang dengan membacanya.

Tiga bulan. Butuh waktu selama itu sampai akhirnya Aomine mengerti makna di balik pemberian Kise. Ia bahkan membutuhkan bantuan Satsuki. Sangat memalukan. Walaupun begitu, Aomine juga merasa kesal kepada Kise. Apa sulitnya mengatakan langsung kepada Aomine tentang kekagumannya? Semua orang di Teikou tahu Kise mengidolakan Aomine. Itu bukan rahasia lagi. Tidak ada gunanya memberikan bunga kepada Aomine untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Kise memang terlalu sentimental dan romantis.

"Aominecchi!"

Panggilan yang sudah sangat ia kenal membuat Aomine sontak menengadah. Ia menatap sosok Kise yang berlari ke arahnya dan, jika Aomine seorang romantis, pantulan senja yang mewarnai rambut dan wajah Kise dengan semburat merah pasti dapat terangkai menjadi kata-kata puitis. Sayangnya, Aomine adalah Aomine. Tidak ada kalimat puitis yang bisa ia hasilkan.

"Aominecchi, maaf aku terlambat!" Kise berhenti di hadapan Aomine, kedua tangannya bertumpu di lutut. Napas Kise tersengal, peluh membuat helaian surai emasnya terlihat basah. Jaket tim basket Kaijou melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin. Aomine tahu Kise baru saja menyelesaikan latihan.

"Ah, tidak masalah." Aomine memutuskan untuk tidak memarahi Kise kali ini. Lagipula, Kise memberikannya tatapan seekor anak anjing yang tertendang dan Aomine tidak cukup kebal terhadap tatapan itu. "Latihan sampai sesore ini? Rajin sekali, Kise."

"A ha ha. Kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak akan pernah menang dari Aominecchi sampai kapanpun, kan?" Kise tertawa ringan. Ia mengisi ayunan kosong di sebelah Aomine. Kedua tungkainya mulai mendorong ayunan itu pelan, hanya untuk mengisi jeda di antara mereka.

"Kaijou kalah karena kesalahanku. Jadi aku harus berlatih lebih keras untuk membayarnya. Lagipula, aku tidak mau terus-menerus tertinggal darimu, Aominecchi. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa benar-benar berhenti mengagumimu, _ne_?"

Aomine meringis. Lagi. Mendengar perkataan Kise terasa sangat menyakitkan. "Heh. Bukankah kau sudah berhenti mengagumiku? Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya saat pertandingan _interhigh_." Sang pemain kunci Touou berkata setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Kise menghentikan ayunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Aomine dengan sebuah senyum getir. "Yah, aku memang mengatakannya, tapi kurasa … aku masih butuh waktu untuk benar-benar berhenti mengagumimu."

Aomine membalas pandangan Kise dan mereka berdua pun terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara tanpa ego yang menjadi batas. Kise tak akan pernah betul-betul mengakui kekagumannya kepada Aomine saat masih di Teikou dulu. Hal itu membuat Aomine sadar bahwa pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar telah berubah. Kaijou telah mengubah Kise. Aomine tidak menyukai itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Aominelah yang lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangan. Bola mata beriris biru fokus menatap kembali halaman buku di pangkuannya. Ia mengambil pembatas buku yang terselip di sana dan memberikannya kepada Kise.

"Apa ini, Aominecchi?" Kise terdengar bingung. Ia hanya menatap pembatas buku yang Aomine berikan.

"Kau memberikannya kepadaku setelah kelulusan kita. Sekarang, kurasa aku tidak pantas menyimpannya, karena … kau sudah berhenti mengagumiku." Kalimat itu terasa lebih menyakitkan saat disuarakan.

Kedua mata Kise melebar. Kemudian Aomine melihat suatu hal yang tak ia sangka, rona merah gelap yang tak ada hubungannya dengan senja mengotori wajah Kise. Bahkan ujung telinga pria berambut pirang itu pun terlihat lebih merah dari biasanya. Kise tersipu. Kali ini, Aominelah yang membelalakkan matanya.

"O-oi, Kise! Kenapa kau menunjukkan wajah seperti itu, hoy?!" Aomine merutuk dirinya sendiri saat ia merasa pipinya pun terasa panas.

"Ha-habisnya, Aominecchi tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu! Aku … ukh," Kise menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Aomine tidak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata sang pemain kunci Kaijou.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan berhenti mengagumiku, bodoh! Tak perlu sampai bereaksi seperti ini, kan?" Aomine memalingkan wajah dari Kise. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi situasi ini membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan lebih kencang dan sosok Kise membuat darah Aomine berdesir.

"Kau tidak harus menerimanya kembali, kau tahu." Aomine bergumam setelah beberapa saat membiarkan hanya isakan pelan Kise yang terdengar. "Pemain kunci Kaijou menangis seperti ini. Heh, aku yakin para _fans_-mu akan kecewa jika melihatnya."

Aomine tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengulurkan tangan dan membelai rambut Kise pelan, namun ia tidak berhenti untuk memikirkan alasan. Kise nampak sedikit lebih tenang saat Aomine memainkan helaian surai emasnya. Mereka terdiam seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, Aomine membelai rambut Kise dan menunggunya menenangkan diri.

"… Aominecchi," Kise akhirnya memanggil dengan suara pelan, walaupun ia masih belum mengangkat wajahnya. "dari mana kau mengetahui makna bunga anyelir merah?" lanjutnya setelah mendengar gumaman pelan dari Aomine.

"Hm? Satsuki yang memberitahuku. Katanya, anyelir merah berarti kekaguman. Dia tidak salah, kan?" Karena jika Satsuki memberinya informasi palsu, pertemuan ini akan menjadi sangat memalukan.

"Kekaguman. Momocchi … hanya mengatakan itu?"

Kedua alis Aomine bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Kise. "Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Dia salah? Tapi Satsuki tak pernah salah!"

Kise tidak menanggapi perkataan Aomine. Ia masih terdiam, tapi kemudian, pundaknya mulai bergetar. Saat Aomine menatapnya, ia sadar bahwa Kise sedang tertawa. Kekesalan Aomine semakin bertambah.

"Kise, brengsek! Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh?!"

"A ha ha ha ha! Tidak ada apa-apa, kok, Aominecchi!" masih tertawa, Kise akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Air matanya kini telah tergantikan dengan seulas senyum lebar. Raut wajahnya terlihat lega.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku bukannya menertawakanmu! Ini, kukembalikan. Lagipula, makna bunga anyelir yang lain masih berlaku untukmu. Nah, sampai ketemu nanti, Aominecchi!" Kise memberikan pembatas buku yang ia pegang kembali ke Aomine sebelum beranjak dari ayunannya dan melangkah meninggalkan taman.

"Oi, Kise-!" Aomine bahkan belum sempat menanyakan maksud perkataan Kise. Pria itu sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dan ego Aomine membuatnya urung mengejar sosok Kise.

Pada akhirnya, Aomine hanya mengesah dan menatap pembatas buku di tangannya. "Makna lain … bunga anyelir, huh."

**xXXx**

Aomine menggerutu. Kise dan Satsuki pasti sengaja berkonspirasi melawannya. Segera setelah pertemuannya dengan Kise tadi, Aomine mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Satsuki, menanyakan makna lain dari anyelir. Tidak butuh waktu satu menit sejak pengiriman pesan, dan Satsuki pun segera meneleponnya. Aomine tahu ada yang sangat salah dengan situasinya sekarang.

"Dai-_chan_! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu kepadaku? Apa kau bertemu dengan orang yang memberikanmu pembatas buku itu? Siapa dia, siapa?"

Satsuki bahkan tidak memberikan Aomine kesempatan untuk berkata, "Halo."

"… Bukan urusanmu, kan? Cepat beritahu aku makna lain dari anyelir, Satsuki. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main."

"Eeeh, bagaimana mungkin ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku? Lagipula, kau meminta informasi dariku, Dai-_chan_. Kau bisa setidaknya menjawab pertanyaanku!" Satsuki mulai merajuk.

Aomine menghela napas. Ia tahu Satsuki tidak akan memberinya informasi yang ia inginkan sampai pertanyaannya terjawab. "Kise yang memberikannya kepadaku dan, ya, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin mengembalikan pembatas buku itu karena dia bilang akan berhenti mengagumiku, tapi dia malah mengembalikannya dan mengatakan hal yang aneh soal makna lain anyelir. Memangnya apa makna lain bunga itu, huh?"

Di seberang telepon, Momoi Satsuki terbelalak mendengar jawaban Aomine. Kemudian, bibirnya membentuk lengkung senyum. Akhirnya! Ia sudah sangat menantikan hal ini!

"Oy, Satsuki? Jangan diam saja!"

"Ah, maaf! Aku hanya tidak menyangka Ki-_chan_ yang memberikan pembatas buku itu. Hmm, Dai-_chan_, jika kau memang ingin tahu makna lain anyelir, sebaiknya kau mencarinya sendiri saja. Internet bisa sangat membantumu! Aku harus pergi, sudah dulu ya!"

Sekali lagi, Aomine tidak diberikan kesempatan menjawab. Nada putus telah menggantikan suara Satsuki yang terdengar terlalu bersemangat di bagian akhir. Aomine menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini? Pertama Kise lalu Satsuki. Aomine tidak akan pernah memahami mereka.

Sayangnya, karena Satsuki menolak memberikan jawaban, akhirnya Aomine terpaksa duduk di depan komputer dan mencari makna bunga anyelir. Tidak terlalu sulit, sebetulnya, karena halaman pertama _search engine _sudah memberikannya berbagai tautan yang menjanjikan.

Aomine membuka salah satu tautan, membaca artikel yang ada dan tidak dapat memercayai penglihatannya. Merasa artikel yang ia baca salah, Aomine membuka beberapa tautan lain, hanya untuk mendapat jawaban yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Tentu ini adalah kesalahan. Mana mungkin Kise memberikannya anyelir merah dengan mengetahui kedua makna bunga itu. Lagipula, Kise berkata makna lain bunga tersebut _masih berlaku untuk Aomine_.

Tidak mungkin.

Anyelir merah hanya memiliki dua makna. Satu adalah kekaguman—dan Kise telah berhenti mengaguminya—sedangkan yang satu lagi … _aku menginginkanmu_.

Rona merah perlahan nampak di wajah Aomine. Ia bersyukur tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya saat ini, karena bagaimanapun ia mencoba, Aomine tetap tidak dapat mengatur detak jantungnya untuk kembali normal. Perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti seperti menguasainya, membuatnya hanya dapat mengingat sosok seorang model berambut pirang yang dulu selalu setia mengejar punggungnya. Aomine menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kise … brengsek."

**xXXx**

"Aominecchi, bukannya aku tidak senang bertemu denganmu, tapi dua hari berturut-turut itu agak sedikit berlebihan, bukan? Aku tidak lagi tinggal di Tokyo, kau tahu." Kise menghela napas saat ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kursi taman yang sama dengan Aomine.

"Itu salahmu karena memilih Kaijou. Kau kira aku akan peduli?" Aomine mendengus tak acuh.

"Jahat sekali," Kise tertawa pelan. "Lalu? Kali ini ada apa, Aominecchi?"

Sebagai jawaban, Aomine hanya mengambil pembatas buku yang menjadi titik awal permasalahan bagi Aomine. Sekali lagi, Kise tidak mengambilnya. Pemain kunci Kaijou hanya merengutkan kedua alis saat melihat benda itu sekali lagi terulurkan ke arahnya.

"Um, aku sudah bilang kau bisa menyimpannya, kan? Aku tidak butuh pembatas buku, Aominecchi. Di rumahku sudah ada banyak dan, lagipula, aku sengaja membuat pembatas buku itu untukmu. Tidak ada artinya kau mengembalikannya kepadaku!"

"Aku bukan mengembalikan pembatas buku kepadamu, bodoh. Aku _memberikanmu _setangkai anyelir merah."

Perkataan Aomine membuat Kise terdiam. Kedua bola mata beriris cokelat muda Kise hanya bisa menatap pemain kunci Touou yang ada di hadapannya dengan tertegun sebelum akhirnya mereka membulat.

"Anyelir merah…?" Tenggorokan Kise terasa menyempit tanpa alasan.

Aomine tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Pandangannya masih terpusat kepada Kise, seolah mencermati seluruh aspek yang merangkai wajah tampan sang model, sebelum bibirnya membentuk seulas seringai puas.

"Heh, kau tidak berubah. Tetap saja lambat," Aomine tertawa kecil saat wajah Kise bersemu merah karena perkataannya. Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Kise, tidak berhenti sampai ia bisa mencium aroma parfum Kise yang menguar dari tubuhnya, sampai ia dapat merasakan bibir lembut Kise yang perlahan terbuka di bawah ciumannya.

Ciuman pertama mereka berlangsung hanya untuk beberapa detik, namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah Kise dikuasai oleh rona merah setelah Aomine melepaskan bibirnya. Kise hanya bisa terduduk di sana. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, seolah ciuman tadi telah mengisap seluruh tenaganya.

Seringai Aomine merekah. "Aku memberikanmu anyelir merah, Kise. _Aku menginginkanmu_."

-End


End file.
